Vísperas de Octubre
by Vordigan
Summary: Octubre: /sustantivo/ Décimo mes del año, los inicios de invierno. Temporada de suéteres, tiempo de acurrucarse, Halloween, etc. - Traducción al español de "October vibes" de la autora original @Evil trash queen


El aire fresco se cuela por su ventana mientras está recostada en su cama con una taza de café y un libro, algo infalible para poner una sonrisa en su rostro, la sola idea de que fuera Octubre la hacía gritar de emoción. Tiempo de suéteres, lattes sabor calabaza, niños tocando a la puerta con lindos disfraces, hornear galletas con Cherry... ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

El aroma de hojas de naranjo podía entrar por sus ventanas mientras trabajaba en un nuevo cohete en compañía de su fiel amigo conejo, eso lo divertía. Después de todo Octubre era su estación favorita, Halloween, casas embrujadas, asustar niñitos, películas de terror con su pandilla, etc. Sonrió al pensarlo, ¿Qué podría ser mejor que eso?

Tal silencio podía parecer horrible para muchas personas pero no para ella, ella disfrutaba tener la casa para ella sola, sus papás se habían llevado a Billy, Nora y Chloe a pedir dulce o truco en el vecindario y su hermano gemelo estaba encerrado en su cuarto trabajando en dios sabe qué. Estaba en la sala leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio por quinta vez, con una grande cobija que la cubría desde los hombros, su corazón latía casi tan rápido como el de Billy cuando estaba por llegar a su parte favorita del libro.

 _Debes permitirme decirte cuán ardientemente te admiro y..._ Negro.

De repente todo se volvió negro. Ella frunció las cejas después de darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

"¡Max!" Gritó después de quitarse el abrigo que él le había arrojado sobre su cara.  
"Póntelo, vamos a la feria de Halloween." Le ordenó él. Su infame sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Sus ojos se abrieron más al comprender, _oh no_ , de todas las cosas que ella quería hacer esta noche, la obligaba a hacer esto. "¿Vamos? ¿En serio?"

"¡Debes ir! ¡Perdiste la apuesta!" Cualquiera se daría cuenta de lo mucho estaba disfrutando esto, la mirada de horror en la cara de Phoebe.

 _Estúpida apuesta_ , pensó, _Nunca debí aceptar en primer lugar_.

"¿No puedo hacer otra cosa?" Le suplicó "¡Limpiaré tu cuarto por el resto del año!"

El estrés que sentía era como una poción de la juventud para Max. "Eso suena bien, pero prefiero la Casa Embrujada."

Ese era el castigo de la joven súper heroína por perder la apuesta, tenía que ir a la Casa Embrujada de la feria de Halloween, la cual la asustaba a morir, nunca había podido completar todo el recorrido desde que llegaron a Hidenville. Siempre fingía estar enferma o mareada, como excusa para no ir con sus amigos, pero su hermano sabía que mentía todo el tiempo, tal vez sus amigos se creerían su actuación pero no él, él la conocía mejor que nadie.

En la feria cada segundo se sentía como una eternidad, la fila para la atracción estaba volviéndose peligrosamente corta. Sus manos estaba temblando y a pesar del clima frío, su frente estaba sudorosa.

"¡Siguiente!" Anunció el despreocupado hombre de mediana edad que estaba a cargo de la casa.  
"¿Lista para esto Pheebs?" Le preguntó un muy emocionado Max, quién no sólo esperaba torturar a su hermana, sino que también disfrutaba la atracción.  
"Para nada." Ella usaba toda su fuerza para que su voz no se quebrara.  
"¡Entonces vamos!"

Puso su mano en la espalda de su gemela para hacerla caminar. El interior de la casa era todo un cliché: era oscuro, había telarañas por todas partes y algunas máscaras de payasos colgaban en el camino. Por unos diez minutos no había nada que brincara a sus caras o jalara sus pies, esto no era tan aterrador para él, ¡hasta era un poco aburrido! Phoebe por otra parte, estaba temblando como loca. De repente un sujeto alto en un disfraz de Chucky brincó desde atrás de una mesa y apuntó con su enorme cuchillo de plástico a la pobre adolescente que dejó que un agudo grito se escapara de sus labios, tan fuerte que el tipo dejó su actuación para taparse los oídos. Phoebe corrió muy lejos dejando a su gemelo atrás. "¿Qué onda con tu novia?" Preguntó el tipo disfrazado.

"Si tan solo supiera..." Max ignoró la equivocada deducción del sujeto, concentrándose en lo más importante. "Debo encontrarla antes de que corra hacia algo peor" Pensó en voz alta y empezó a correr tras ella.

Buscó por cinco minutos pero no se veía en ninguna parte, estaba empezando a preocuparse hasta que vio un pequeño cuerpo acurrucado y hecho bolita en la esquina de una habitación, reconociendo sus mechones castaños, se acercó a ella.

"¡Oh por favor! ¿En serio Pheebs?" Empezó a molestarla hasta que escuchó unos ligeros sollozos, la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció completamente. Preocupado, se arrodilló en frente de su hermana y cuidadosamente colocó una mano en su mejilla para levantar su cara, sólo para encontrarse con tibias lágrimas que la cubrían, ella lo miró.

"Déjame." Le dijo rudamente, quitando la mano de su cara y bajando la mirada. "Si viniste hasta aquí para burlarte de mí, hazlo después en casa ¿sí?"

Max suspiró sintiéndose culpable "Phoebe, por favor... mírame" levantó su rostro una vez más, mirándola directamente a los ojos "fue un error traerte aquí, ¿podrías perdonarme? Vamos, no tenemos que terminar el recorrido" Le habló suavemente.

Al fin se veía un poco más calmada, pero aún tenía algo de qué preocuparse "¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Si no terminamos esta estúpida cosa seremos las gallinas de la escuela hasta el próximo año!" Se quejó.

Max suspiró, ella tenía razón. Ya había hecho que su hermana enfrentara uno de sus más grandes temores, ahora no podía dejar que toda la escuela se burlara de ella, no podría soportarlo sabiendo que todo fue su culpa.

"Okay... pues, terminemos esto..." Dijo.  
"Buen chiste, tengo uno mejor: tu cara." Le dijo malhumorada.

Él suspiró otra vez. "Por favor, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Quedarnos aquí hasta que la feria cierre?"

Ella bajó la mirada. "Es que... no puedo..."

"Pheebs, tenemos que salir de aquí... yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, ¿okay?"

Aún se veía insegura.

"¿Serviría si te doy la mano?" Sugirió él.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y dejó salir un enorme suspiro. "Supongo que es ahora o nunca..." Finalmente cedió. Max sonrió y se puso de pié antes de ayudar a su hermana a hacer lo mismo, entrelazando sus dedos en el proceso. Caminaron a través de un largo corredor lleno de humo y risas frenéticas que venían de bocinas escondidas. Phoebe soltó la palma de su hermano para agarrarse a su brazo. Ahora estaba caminando detrás de él y con su otra mano lo tomó del hombro. Max usó el brazo del que ella se sostenía para cubrirla de manera protectora, ambos gemelos permanecían lo más cerca que podían.

Ahora una muchacha disfrazada como la chica de El Aro emergió de una esquina oscura, la larga peluca que usaba cubría su cara mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ellos. Como instinto, Max tomó de inmediato la mano de su hermana nuevamente, para asegurarse de que no corriera como la primera vez, no lo hizo, pero estaba temblando tan fuerte que empezaba a dolerle. Dieron una vuelta a la izquierda y fueron por ahí, de alguna forma, esa vuelta terminó llevándolos a la salida. Finalmente estaban afuera, de vuelta en la feria.

Phoebe celebró felizmente. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo hice!" Dijo mientras brincaba.  
"¿En serio fue tan difícil?" Preguntó su hermano levantando una ceja juguetonamente.  
Ella suspiró aliviadamente "Gracias Max" Le dijo honestamente.  
"Creo que te lo debía..." Levantó sus hombros y bajó la mirada "¡Pero si le dices a alguien lo negaré todo!"  
Ella se rió al escucharlo. "Es justo".

Los gemelos decidieron volver a casa para robarle algunos dulces a sus hermanos menores. Caminando entre un cómodo silencio, no se habían dado cuenta de que sus manos aún seguían unidas.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

La joven súper heroína se paseaba de atrás hacia adelante en el cuarto de su hermano, en un disfraz de Rose Tyler. Él se sentó en su cama viéndola con una mirada burlona.

"¿Y si nos atrapan?" Preguntó ella.  
"No lo harán..." Respondió molesto.  
"¡Y si lo hacen!"

El gemelo varón se puso de pié, acomodó la corbata de su traje de Décimo Doctor y sujetó a su hermana de los hombros. "¡Phoebe! ¡Son las dos de la mañana! Oyster va a llegar aquí en cualquier momento, iremos a la fiesta de Halloween, nos divertiremos y volveremos antes de que alguien note que salimos." Le aseguró. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, su teléfono sonó, ella lo tomó y checó el mensaje.

"Es Cherry, dice que están afuera..."

Phoebe lo vio y obtuvo una última mirada de su hermano, él le dio una ligera sonrisa para calmarla, funcionó. Ella le regresó la sonrisa y caminó a la ventana que Max siempre usaba para salir. Escaló las rocas y salió, seguida de cerca por su hermano. El auto de Oyster estaba estacionado enfrente de su casa, los gemelos corrieron tan pronto como pudieron, temiendo que alguno de los miembros de su familia fuera por un bocadillo de medianoche y los viera por la ventana.

"¡Oigan chicos!" Susurró Phoebe.

Oyster estaba en el asiento del conductor con Gideon de copiloto. Cherry estaba en la parte de atrás con Wolfgang. El gemelo varón, viendo que solo había un asiento disponible, levantó las cejas confundido.

"Muchachos... ¿cómo vamos a caber?" Preguntó él.

Parecía que nadie había pensado en eso porque tan pronto como comentó su observación, de repente todos se veían preocupados.

"Podemos acomodarnos un poco apretados aquí atrás..." Sugirió Cherry.  
"El auto es muy pequeño... no creo que vayan a caber." Dijo Oyster.

Wolfgang, como siempre, solo repetía su nombre con el tono apropiado para la situación, esta vez fue con algo de consideración.

"¿Y si te sientas en encima de Max?" Fue la segunda idea de la chica rubia.

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada, era la solución más rápida y de veras necesitaban irse ya, así que terminaron haciéndolo. Max tomó asiento y Phoebe trató de acomodarse encima de su hermano. Finalmente cerraron la puerta y se pusieron en marcha.

Les tomó como cinco canciones para llegar a la casa, las cuales cantaron todos juntos a todo pulmón. Los amigos del súper villano estaban vestidos como los tres mosqueteros mientras que la mejor amiga de Phoebe tenía un vestido rosa de Barbie y lo combinaba con unos tacones rosas.

La fiesta la daba un primo de Cherry, un muchacho que cursaba el último año en otra escuela. Ellos no conocían a muchas de las personas que iban a estar ahí pero aún así decidieron ir porque parecía que iba a ser la fiesta del año. El tío de Cherry era rico y la casa era una grande y lujosa mansión, los papas de su primo iban a estar fuera de la ciudad, y todos estaban invitados. Ningún chico querría perdérsela.

Al principio todos tomaron su propio camino, Phoebe y su mejor amiga estaban bailando con unos muchachos del último año que conocieron, Wolfgang competía con otro chico para ver quién podía comer más, Max y Oyster andaban tras un par de rubias del último año que traían disfraces de zorras y les contaban sobre su banda. Por último Gideon andaba tras una alta pelirroja, la cual pasaba un difícil momento tratando de alejarse de él. Pero después de algunas canciones y algunos shots, toda la pandilla estaba junta otra vez, todos ellos se sentaron en un gran sofá riendo y pasando un buen rato. No estaban completamente ebrios, solo un poco alocados.

De pronto una chica asiática de aspecto nerd que vestía como la princesa Leia se acercó a los gemelos tratando de ser amable "¡OMG!" ¡Sus disfraces son increíbles! ¡Rose y el Décimo Doctor son mi pareja favorita! Sonó muy emocionada.

Max se rió "Fue su idea, eres una nerd" le dijo molestando a su gemela, pasando su brazo para acercarla.

Ella rió al escucharlo y lo golpeó en el hombro juguetonamente.

"Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja" mencionó la chica asiática. No les tomó mucho tiempo para que su sangre corriera hacia sus mejillas.

"¿Qué? No..."  
"¡Entendiste mal!"  
"Ella no es..."  
"No somos..."  
"No podemos..."  
"Digo..."

Murmuraron simultáneamente antes de decir "¡Somos hermanos!" nerviosamente al mismo tiempo. La vergüenza que sintió, era muy notoria en el rostro de la chica asiática "¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No quise hacerlos sentir incómodos... solo que... tienen una muy linda relación de hermanos...!" trató de arreglar la situación.

Phoebe le sonrió para que no se sintiera mal.

En cierto momento, todos estaban bailando juntos en un círculo cuando el DJ tomó un micrófono.  
"¡Muy bien! ¡Hora de un juego!" Anunció. "¡Tienen diez minutos para encontrar a alguien con un disfraz que combine con el suyo para que bailen juntos la siguiente canción!" Les explicó.

Los tres mosqueteros trataron de encontrar chicas disfrazadas de princesas, Wolfgang terminó bailando con una pelirroja vestida como la Reina Elizabeth, Oyster encontró a Blanca Nieves y Gideon de alguna forma convenció a la princesa Leia asiática para bailara con él. Cherry encontró a Ken, y los gemelos estaban felices de que no tenían que esforzarse en buscar pareja de baile. Los diez minutos pasaron y ahora que todos tenían su pareja el DJ puso la canción, era la canción más lenta que habían escuchado en toda la noche, no era exactamente una balada porque también era movida, pero era lo suficientemente lenta para que las parejas bailaran sosteniéndose uno junto al otro.

Max sonrió divertido con su hermana y le ofreció su mano "¿Bailamos hermana mía?" Trató de fingir acento elegante.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guió a la pista de baile. Puso una mano sobre su hombro mientras él colocó su brazo en su cintura, sus manos libres se unieron entre sí. Ambos eran buenos bailarines, no les tomó mucho tiempo convertirse en el centro de atención por la agresiva forma en que Max la giraba y por la perfecta sincronía en que estaban sus movimientos. Al final de la canción muchas personas habían dejado de bailar y hacían un círculo alrededor de los talentosos hermanos. Cuando se detuvieron, todos empezaron a gritar, aplaudir, y silbar.

De vuelta en casa, ellos se aseguraron de no hacer ningún sonido mientras se metían a la casa por la ventana, Max fue el primero en entrar y le ayudó a su hermana.

"¿Qué hora es?" Preguntó él.

Phoebe buscó su teléfono y desbloqueó la pantalla "las siete A.M." sonaba tan cansada como su hermano, quien bostezó justo después de que ella respondió su pregunta.

"Deberías ponerte tu pijama antes de que alguien despierte." Le sugirió.

Ella asintió y subió las escaleras, pero se detuvo en el primer escalón y se dio la vuelta. "Gracias por convencerme de ir... de verdad me divertí" le sonrió.

"Oye... ¡no hubiera sido lo mismo sin mi gemela! Su afecto probablemente era causado por la pequeña cantidad de alcohol en su sistema, pero aún así la hizo sonreír por el resto de la mañana."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Cinco frascos de dulces, almohadas extra en el sofá, dos cobijas, tres pizzas de pepperoni y una enorme botella de soda.

 _Parece que tengo todo,_ pensó la morena mientras se aseguraba de que todo estuviera listo para su maratón de películas de terror en Halloween. Era una de las tradiciones de los gemelos Thunderman, lo hacían desde que tenían diez años, ellos pasaban la noche del 30 de Octubre viendo todas las películas de terror que podían hasta la medianoche. Era una de las raras épocas del año en que se llevaban bien, dejaban de discutir, y disfrutaban de la bendición de tener un alma gemela biológica, porque seamos honestos, no importa lo diferentes que podían ser, eso es lo que son los gemelos.

Eran las nueve en punto y Max aún no volvía a casa. Estaba empezando a preocuparse, él nunca se perdería su tradición por una noche con sus amigos... ¿o sí? Nueve treinta... Okay, era suficiente, tomó su celular y trató de llamarle. La llamada se contestó al segundo timbre, pero no era su hermano quien contestó el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Preguntó una voz femenina.  
"Emmm... Disculpa, ¿Max Thunderman está contigo?" Preguntó ella.  
"Si aquí está. ¿De qué quieres hablar con él perra?" Preguntó la chica rudamente.  
"Soy su hermana gemela." De acuerdo, eso fue demasiado.

En un parpadeo su tono se volvió excesivamente dulce y molesto. "¡Hay cariño! ¡Fue un malentendido! Él está algo..." se rió "ocupado..."

"Oh... okay... podrías decirle que..."  
"¡Lo siento! ¡Está muy ocupado!" Y le colgó.

Phoebe se quedó ahí sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, sintió que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse y que su sangre hervía.

¿De verdad su hermano estaba abandonándola a ella y a su tradición por tener una aventura de una noche con una zorra frívola? ¡Era increíble! Ella se dejó caer en el sillón que había preparado un par de horas antes para la noche que pensó que tendría, y se enterró en las cobijas, dejando escapar las lágrimas que estaba aguantándose. Ella no sabía por qué le dolía tanto, pensó que era porque en realidad no le importaba a su hermano... pero aún había algo más en su dolor... simplemente no podía distinguir qué era.

Lloró ella sola hasta dormirse y despertó dos horas después por alguien que la agitaba ligeramente.

"Pheebs... ¡Pheebs despierta!" Max le susurró.

Finalmente salió de su sueño y se quedó mirando al muchacho que tenía frente a ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No tengo condones..." le dijo sin contemplaciones y trató de volver a dormir, pero su gemelo insistió.  
"¡Phoebe! ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Estaba desconcertado por su comentario.  
"Tuve una charla con la zorra con la que te metiste hace unas horas."

Él le dio una mirada de confusión antes de unir finalmente todas las piezas.

"¡Escucha! No es lo que piensas, ¿podrías darme solo cinco minutos para explicarte lo que pasó, por favor?" Le suplicó.

Ah como quería estar enojada con él, ella deseaba estar lo suficientemente molesta para congelarlo y que así no fuera un fastidio y pudiera volviera a dormir, pero sus ojos suplicantes le ablandaron el corazón, simplemente no podía decirles que no. Suspiró.

"Tienes tres minutos."

Max se sentó a su lado y empezó a hablar "la chica con la que hablaste se llama Courtney, es una chica con la que fui a algunas fiestas, pero solo es un juego para mí porque conozco bastante bien su reputación. Como sea, esta noche en la fiesta la tenía encima de mí, estaba apurada tratando de acostarse conmigo pero no iba a ceder, claro, cuando chequé mi reloj eran las ocho treinta así que traté de llegar aquí a tiempo pero cuando me di cuenta ella tomó mis llaves y mi teléfono... me forzó a decirle a todos que lo habíamos hecho, para que me los devolviera, y aún así me tardé el resto de la noche en recuperarlos..." terminó de hablar.

"¿Pero no hiciste nada...?" se preocupó por las salud de su hermano.  
"Para nada..."

Suspiró aliviada "lo siento mucho Max..."

"No es tu culpa" Él le sonrió "¿Crees que todavía tengamos tiempo para una película o dos?" preguntó esperanzado.  
"Sólo si no te importa comer pizza fría" bromeó ella.  
"¡Me encanta la pizza fría!" Exclamó emocionado.

El resto de la noche fue como cualquier otro 30 de Octubre, empezarían viendo la película teniendo una distancia apropiada entre ellos, luego la película se volvería aterradora y lo siguiente que veías era que Max estaba apoyado encima de Phoebe. Se quedaron dormidos en el sofá como a las dos de la mañana, cuando despertaron, la pequeña morena estaba recostada encima de su hermano, su cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho mientras los brazos de él estaban envolviéndola. Él fue el primero en despertar, y trató de despertar a su hermana.

"Phoebe... Phoebe despierta..." la agitó ligeramente.  
"Por quéee..." murmuró

"Ve a la cama" se rió, "es Sábado, puedes dormir hasta mediodía" le informó.  
"No quiero ir a la cama..." le protestó somnolienta "estás calientito y cómodo..."

No pudo evitar reírse "okay pues... podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más"


End file.
